We're home, Winry
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: Ed and Al miss their home in Amestris. This takes place after the movie. They are trying to open another Gate back to Central and Risembool. Rated T for some violence and language. Please R& R
1. Chapter 1: Brothers

We're home, Winry

**We're home, Winry**

**AN: Hi Folks again! Just a couple of things: This is not a romantic fic. No pairings mentioned. Ed and Al are on the other side of the Gate and trying to go home to Resembool. This happens after the movie Conqueror of Shamballa. And note that Amestris is Ed and Al's home world with Central in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Chapter 1**

**Brothers**

Al stared out into the distance. It had been 2 years since he and his older brother Ed had crossed the Gate to the other side of Amestris.

"What's wrong, Al?" said Ed, appearing out of nowhere.

Al jumped. "Brother, what are you doing here?! I thought you were at Gracia's place visiting Noah?" he said, startled as he saw Ed walking towards him, his hands in his pockets.

"I just came back," was all Ed said. They both stared out into the sunset.

"Are you worried about Winry?" asked Ed, finally turning his head to look at his brother.

"Yeah, she must be sad. We just left her so suddenly. I wish we could go home," said Al, still staring at the sunset. They got up and started walking along the path.

"Al," Ed started to say, "I've been thinking about this for a while," he said, clearly uncomfortable. It was like the time when Al accused Ed of creating a fake mind and soul for him.

"What is it?" replied Al, "You can tell me you know?" His brother seemed tense.

"Yeah. I know. I-I-I- want to find another way to open the Gate," Ed stuttered, "If we can open it again on both sides, I think we'll be able to get home."

"Brother! What are you saying?!" cried Al, "How would we get the Gate open in Amestris open anyway?! And who will close the Gate on this side when we leave?!" he looked at his brother with a startled look.

"I know last time we did it caused a lot of trouble. But I still want to try," Ed replied, "And I-I think we can ask Alphonse's friends to help us." His eyes stared at the ground. Ed was referring to the young man named Alphonse Heiderich that really resembled his brother Al. Alphonse was a rocket engineer and formed a group with his friends that was later accepted by the governement. Ed's memory was fuzzy but he remembered that Alphonse had been shot by a Nazi woman he couldn't remember the name of.

"Y-yeah, I guess," said Al, "And I think we might be able to open the Gate in Amestris ourselves…"

"Fhhh!! Yeah. It won't be easy to face that General Bastard again…I wonder if he's gotten together with Lieutenant Hawkeye yet!" Ed sniggered.

"Brother! It's not polite to call Fuhrer Mustang that! Though it **would **make sense if they were a couple," replied Al. Silence for a moment.

"C'mon let's go!!" cried Al dragging his brother by the hand along the path.

"Ow! Hey Al stop!!" Ed was sliding along the dirt on his side, "Al! How come **you **always act like you're the oldest!?'

"Hahaha!! I think it's because I was used to being in a suit of armor and holding you back a lot!!" Al laughed, "Well you're not small anymore!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT TWIT WHO CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!!" yelled Ed.

"Brother, I didn't say that at all!!" said Al, sighing, "Let's go!" And dragged Ed all the way to the rocket engineers.

**AN: Well folks I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will be up really soon. I have a good habit of updating really quickly. And don't forget to review!**

**Thankies**

**Kazuki theFullMetalwriter**


	2. Chapter 2: old acquaintances

**AN: HEYYY!! Sorry this is sooooo late!! Long story, don't ask or ask whatever you like. Well here's chapter 2. Well in FMA episode 4, Ed actually asks Al "Are you worried about Winry?" D Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. And remember there are spoilers for the movie… And im really sorry the chaps are soooo short. and the chapter separations are Os cuz of stupid fanfiction  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Old acquaintances  
**

Envy glided up to the top of the dark tower. He could hardly even fly now with all the giant needles stuck in him by that wretched Nazi woman and her cursed soldiers.

"Damnit! That woman! Now what am I suppose to do?" he groaned, "I've already eaten that Hoeinheim of light!" He continued up the tower groaning in pain. He was flying so slowly it would have taken way more than an hour if he wasn't already almost up there.

The secret lay up there. As he reached the top, a blue/purple light entered Envy's dragon form. He was filled with warm feeling and the needles burst out of his body.

"W-w-what's this?! Light and warmth! I've reached **it**! The secret!" he cackled as his body returned to normal, "Now to find the Full Metal squirt. With my body restored and blasted needles removed, this should be easy."

He jumped his way across the broken buildings to find Ed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ed paused on the road for a minute. The sun had already set and dusk was settling. The path that they were walking on stretched out like serpent and wound across a hill.

"The countryside eh? It's a little too hilly here. Risembool was…" he muttered. Al looked at him in surprise.

"Brother. I know you want to get back to Risembool if we don't move. COME ON!!" Al replied to his muttering and dragged his older brother away for the second time that day.

"AL!! Stop acting like you're older!! You little pipsqueak!" Ed yelled while being dragged. He hated when people acted dominant over him.

"Sigh…I didn't think that someone would use that pesky nickname on **me**," sighed Al. He was sooo tired of this today and continued to drag his brother despite Ed's groaning and protesting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at Risembool, Winry was working on a new piece of auto-mail for Ed. She never really understood Ed and his coming and goings and want to save everyone. He had a pretty stuck-up attitude too, unlike his brother Al who was more considerate and polite. Ed could be fun and caring and it wasn't that rare.

"Winry!! Phone!!" yelled her Grandmother Pinako who was cooking downstairs.

"Okay!!" she yelled back. Why the hell did she get so many phone calls today? Winry went to answer the phone.

"Hello? Winry here," she said in a casual tone.

"Ummm...Ms. Winry?" said the voice that sounded very like Sig Curtis's assistant with the spiky hair and headband. His name was Mason. Rose walked into the room suddenly with her baby in her arms and Den the dog by her side clomping on his auto-mail leg.

"You're...Mr. Sig's..."she muttered surprised. Winry didn't think **he** would call, "What's wrong?"

"Well we saw some homunculus associated with Edward-kun earlier.Thought we should tell you," he muttered. The guy obviously missed Ed.

"Ah. Thanks. I'll...let him know..." Winry replied. She hung up. Her eyes looked down to stare at the floor.

"What's wrong Winry?" asked Rose who had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I found out someone that knows Ed is here," she said, "If we find him, he might be able to help."

"Ed?!" Rose gasped," He's alive?! I thought he was somewhere far off!" She meant dead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN:OOOHH!! how suspenseful!! Envy got across the Gate. One hint: he can travel across at will. I just wanted to make it like that D**

Get ready for the next chap!!

KazukiD


	3. Chapter 3:the rocket engineers

AN: Heya all

**AN: Heya all!! Well here's chapter 3! Finally posted arghggh!! Well good thing I can update quicker. Well then on to the fanfic damnit! Hope you enjoy…D **

**And thanks **demonalchemist5 **for pointing out that Heiderich's name is Alphons because that's quite likely.**

**P.S. I have to use Os as chap separations cuz of stupid fanfiction. They prob have a technical problem. Sorry chaps are so short…**

**Chapter 3**

**The rocket engineers**

Ed and Al arrived at the Alphons's factory. Most of his friends still worked there making rockets and inventing new ways to go up to space even if there was no use now. It was for no one. Not the Nazis and not the government. It was as if not to forget their dear friend Alphons like when Al read books on alchemy as if not to forget Ed when they were separated.

Ed knocked. A young engineer, one of Alphons's good friends answered.

"Ed? It's…been a long time," the young man muttered. It appeared that they still grieved for their friend.

"Yeah. Sorry but we came to ask a favor," said Al pushing Ed aside, "It's alright Brother. I'll do the talking. It's better that way."

"Fine!" Ed grumbled, "I was the one with the idea…"

"What's up?" asked the boy, "You can ask us. It's alright…" Little did he know they were being watched.

"Well…" Al began and told the story. He hoped they would understand but he believed in them nonetheless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Envy squinted through the broken window of the factory. He **was **eavesdropping of their conversation even if he already knew their intentions. Envy had returned to the other side of the Gate. He didn't know why he went to that little town of Risembool where the squirt lived. He passed the home of Izumi Curtis, the squirt's teacher. And he even eavesdropped on the conversation between the Full Metal squirt's girlfriend and apparently "only his mechanic" and Izumi Curtis's husband. They saw him running through the meadow. Envy had just felt like doing that at the time. He knew Full Metal wasn't there.

Damn, the window was really dirty and dusty and had cracks and holes. He didn't need to see much though and was just on his guard in case he was discovered.

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind him. A dark figure was standing behind him. It was already night but wasn't so dark but the figure was pitch black. Envy stood up quickly.

"Who are you? I can't talk right here. I'll be discovered," he said quietly. Envy hopped in the direction of an empty meadow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Winry was cleaning the dishes after supper. Pinako and Rose suddenly entered the room.

"Ed…once told me of his adventures," she said.

"What?" exclaimed Rose.

"Ed…told me what he did," she repeated. She began the tale of the across the Gate and Alphons Heiderich. At the end, they were both surprised.

"Ed…never tells you about what he does," said Rose. She looked at Winry in surprise and Den barked.

"It was as if to remember Alphons," she said, "To pass on the story so no one would forget, even if we live across the Gate from them."

**AN: Now then, unfortunately the chapter is finished. SO how'you like it? Please drop a review on the way. Next will be up soon promise!!**

**Kazuki∆**


	4. Chapter 4:Nazi intervention

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to get better at writing…Welll on now… ARGH! I can't seem to make my chapters longer. WElll then ah welll…**

**OK here we go…**

**P.S. spoilers for the movie and O separations…bored I'm trying to make this chap longer… **

**WHOA! I keep forgetting the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or its characters. I only own Refus and his master which you will find out about.**

**Chapter 4**

**Nazi intervention**

"What do ya want with me?" yelled Envy, "I came out here just for you, you bastard! Draggin' me out on a great time to eavesdrop!" He was angry, VERY ANGRY because eavesdropping was one of his favourite pastimes. The secret information he could learn, that feeling of being there in secret, the sound of his quiet breath hissing across, it was wonderful! Until that bastard came along! Envy grumbled. How dare he disturb that great moment!

"Hey easy!" whispered the voice of a young man, "Everyone will hear us. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" said that menacing sounding voice. Aggressive as it was, Envy wasn't about to wimp out. The man stepped completely out of the shadows. He had blond hair and blue eyes, the "ideal" man to the Nazi. He was wearing an ordinary light blue t-shirt and a faded dark green coat that went down to his ankles with faded beige pants. A white belt wound around his waist.

"Just damn tell me who ya are!!" Envy said as loud as he could in a desperate whisper. He HATED whispering as he was more of a loud person, "Don't tell me you Nazi twit just came here to bug me and drag me out of my favourite pastime!"

"I said EASY! I just want to talk to you so be quiet and listen to what I have to say, you greened haired weirdo! You should listen to your superiors!" he yelled unable to control himself despite the fear of being discovered. This brat was pretty hard to control.

A flash. Then someone was holding claws to his throat. It was a woman, wearing a tight black dress that barely covered her chest. She had long black curly hair and claws sprouted from her fingernails. Envy had transformed into Lust.

"If you don't want to die, then don't say that again, you "I am perfect" bastard!" Envy said in a deadly whisper. He released the Nazi.

"Fine. Now let me tell you. I am Refus, a Nazi. My master wishes to bargain with you. We need to stop that Edward Elric, who once opposed our old master from passing the Gate into Shamballa. We'll give you anything you want. Power, money, whatever," the man said. Obviously, this was going to be easy. This so called "homunculus", Refus **thought**, was pretty gullible.

"Heh…No way. My job is to help the squirt," Envy replied, angrily, "I don't need power, who am I s'ppose to fight?! And why would I damn need money?!"

"You refuse? I shall need to use force then!!" Refus yelled. He sprang forward, drawing a baton from inside of his coat in one hand and a short sword in the other. He slashed Envy's neck and hit him in the stomach with his baton, "Hmph. That sure was easy, greenie…"

Blood spurted out of Envy's neck and stomach. He fell down on his back, in a pool of dark red blood. It was already night so not much could be seen.

"Oh? You thought it was that easy eh? "Envy was getting up with his wounds healing.

"W-h-h-a-a-t? What are you?! How did you…?" but Refus didn't have enough time to reply. Envy stuck his hand in his heart and the man died almost instantly.

He removed his hand. "How troublesome. I bet I've missed the story already. That bastard,"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" yelled a few voices behind him. Bright light was flashing towards him. A few Nazi soldiers were coming towards him, handguns and flashlights in their hands.

" Crap!" yelled Envy. He retreated, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He hopped onto the nearest building and disappeared out of sight.

**AN: Sorry! Wanted to squish in the story of Ed and Alphons but I thought it would make it too long! Well then I'll try to update soon! And don't forget to drop a review!**

**Thanks,**

**Kazuki theFullMetal writer (name going to be changed)**

**P.S. Please check out my other fanfic, Bandit hunters, if you are a Royai fan…**


	5. Chapter 5: The tale of two souls

**AN: HEY HEY!! For all those who have tuned in and reviewed, thanks!! So here's the next chapter. It's the story in the movie rewritten with questions in between.**

**I wasn't going to do this at the beginning. This isn't really a part of the plot.**

**I'm telling this from both points of view. I dare say, you'll be able to tell…**

**P.S. sigh beware of short chapters, movie spoilers, O separations and Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or its characters again. I own Refus and his master and Refus is dead anyway but that part plays a part in the plot. **

**And take note, I am changing my penname soon because I don't only write FMA. I know a TON of other animes and books and will write fanfics about MOST of them.**

**Chapter 5**

**The tale of two souls (that **_**was**_** going to be the title of chapter 4)**

Back at both sides of the Gate, two souls are passing on the tale of the two souls, one his actual self and the other, a resemblance to the only one left to the first.

"Ed once told me of his adventures," Winry repeated.

"I will tell you the tale of these two souls," Al replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The other side of the Gate was lonely, he said. Living with his father Hoenheim wasn't so bad. Ed went to the rocket engineer Alphons Heiderich after he found out he couldn't use alchemy so he resorted to mechanics,"

"Winry. Wait. How did Ed manage to tell you this?" Roze asked. Her brown eyes were shimmering with curiosity.

"Some sort of alchemy I think," she replied. Winry was definitely not sure. It was **obviously **impossible for him to have said it. She didn't hear anything anyways.

" He started living with his friend Alphons along with a gypsy he rescued who was wanted by merchants. And Alphons continued to research rockets. Until Ed found out that the research would be used by the Nazis to invade Shamballa, our world. He tried to persuade his friend but the boy wouldn't listen. Alphons looks a lot like Al. Ed had snuck into the building with the transmutation circle for the Gate. He redrew it and accidently helped the Nazis. The woman Nazi leader came and Ed was forced to flee. The landed back there somehow and found out that Envy had been captured, his father tried to stop them and as a result, was given to Envy. The last he saw of his father was in Envy's dragon jaws."

" I accidently activated the circle for the Gate in a city in Ishbala. Those Nazis opened the Gate to our world, and Alphons put Brother in one of his rockets and blasted him to our world. The gypsy, Noah, wanted to go with him but was left behind. They shot Alphons for that. The Nazi woman came too and was blessed, no I should say, cursed with an evil power. She tried to destroy Amestris. She wanted to conquer it but started to fear the world. It was nearly destroyed. Brother ran into Winry and his cheap auto-mail was replaced. He also bumped into me and we went up on that woman's ship."

"Stupid Nazis. I could beat them up for killing Alphons!" one of the engineers said angrily, bearing his teeth.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you…" Ed replied.

"What did you say, shorty!?" the engineer shot back.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A TWIT WHO CAN BE STOMPED ON LIKE AN ANT!!" Ed yelled. He tried to attack him but Al held him back.

"You're **still** sensitive about that?" Al sighed, "Anyways…"

"Mr. Mustang joined them soon on an air-balloon. They destroyed the ship and killed the woman and the soldiers in armor. I heard Al can put a bit of his soul in suits of armor and control them. He also talked with Ed like that when they were in opposite worlds- "

"Wouldn't that hurt him?" Rose asked anxiously. She glanced at Pinako.

"How would I know?" Winry grumbled, "I think it's cool!"

Pinako sighed.

"But we decided to seal off the Gate. We left Mustang on the other side and Brother went to back. I hid in one of the armors on the return ship and joined him. I thought this Gate to be weird because it was suppose to be opened by an Alchemic reaction. This passage only required the right Transmutation circle. As a result, we remained on this side because there was no way to get back now that the Gates were closed and circles deactivated. We want to go back now, back to our new family in Risembool. Rose-san, Winry and Aunt Pinako."

The two finished the tale. Listeners speechless, the questioning begins.

**AN: Well I managed to make this chap longer. I'll try to update soon. I actually typed this chap and the previous the same day. **

**Please drop a review.**

**Thanks**

**Kazuki theFullMetalwriter D (name going to be changed. I'll change it everywhere)**

**P.S. Again, if you haven't, check out my other fanfic, Bandit Hunters, as stated in the last chapter. If you've read the AN, then you know why I can't update fast. Sort of…**


	6. Chapter 6: Action taken

**AN: YOOO ore no nakama!! Suman suman that I haven't updated in a while. Bin pretty busy and I've decided to stick in some Japanese romaji here and there. I know A LOT but I won't put it all over the place…Just ask me what stuff means. I can only put the simple stuff so...I could make almost ALL the dialogue in romaji but I wouldn't. I ain't trying to brag but just giving information about myself. See profile...**

**Sugi wa-- ****Chapter 6!! (there was meant to be an arrow after the -- but fanfiction appears to have technical problems and glitches that erase smilies and stuff )**

P.S. short chapters...I am now using (xx etc.) as line breaks cuz they look like a zigzag separator.

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA and don't want to. I made up the name for the engineers though.**

**Chapter 6**

**Action taken **

"What-what should we do?" Winry burst out. She held her hands to her chest with a sad expression on her face.

"Nani mo. Nothing. We can't do anything. All we can do is wait for them. Al promised to come back right? And I think Ed is saying that in his heart too..." Rose said in a soothing tone.

"There's no use in crying. It only makes you sadder. We will wait for them," Pinako muttered. She stepped out of the room.

"Is that all the memories he transmuted into you?" Rose asked, eager to hear more.

"Yes. He didn't leave any reason. Just a story to pass on. Al did the same to you...but with reasons why..."Winry muttered sadly.

"I see," Rose also stepped out, leaving Winry to her thoughts alone in the living room.

_Why is it always them? My childhood friends, taken by that notion of saving the world. Those reckless fools; they would never know how I feel._

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

"Soka," muttered the young engineer, "We'll help you. But how?" He glanced at his co-workers. Before, when Alphons was alive, Alphons was the boss and knew **exactly **what to do when it came to building rockets. With him gone, the others **did **know a lot but could not build things as nicely as Alphons.

"You know those rockets Alphons built long time ago to send me into the Gate? Well we'll need about 2 of those and an attachement cord so we don't get separated. We also need you to use offensive rockets and destroy an area for us after we get through," Ed jumped in and said. Ed knew how he got bak to Amestris unlike Al.

"We can do that but there is a slight problem," the young engineer replied thoughfully.

"Nani?"It was AL who asked. The engineer signaled another to reply and come forth. It was Thomas Knights.(**an: yes VERY original )**

"We don't have any more material and if we were to get some, it would be too much because the Nazis are still ruling and even more sternly. The materials are scattered all over the place after the war between the Nazis and the resistance group, " Tom said sadly.

"Let me tell you what." Al tried to jump in but Ed stopped him.

"Let me, Al. And don't say that I shouldn't because I"M SHORTER!!" Ed yelled at his brother, banging him on the top of his head.

"Nii-san! I didn't say that! ITAI! ITAI!" Al held his head for a while and yelled.

"FINE!," Ed replied, "Can I say something?!"Thomas sighed."Go ahead."

"Well, since you **ARE **doig us a favor, why don't you let **us **get the materials? At least we can repay you and have **some **part in this. What do you all say?" Ed chuckled. His hands were on his hips and a grin spread across his face.

"I guess you could predict our answer. DEAL!" The boy yelled, "SIGN HERE!" he held out a sheet of paper and scribbled the plan on it, drawing a line at the bottom for Ed to sign.

The win whistled. The piece of paper drifted to the window and flew out. Envy did **not** catch it because he was running from "bastardly punky crappy Nazi idiots that could never catch him", as he called them.

Thomas stood with his hand in front of him where the paper used to be.

"Ah..." boing everyone sighed.

"WHATEVER!! LET"S JUST SHAKE HANDS OR SOMETHING!!"Ed roared. Al caught him by the shoulders and dragged him to the corner of the room, out of earshot of the engineers. THey looked cluelessly at Ed and Al.

"Nii-san not so loud!"he whispered.

"HMPH! Fine!"Ed whispered loudly. He marched up to Thomas, roughly grabbed his hand and shook it as hard as he could. He also accidently stepped on the boy's foot.

"**ITAI!!**" This time, Tom roared, clutching his hand and foot at the same time. CRASH! he fell on the ground.

"ah-ah..."Ed looked at the scene, "Sorry..." he held up his hands and shuffled away.

"Apology--itai--acc-epted..."Thomas got back up, "DEAL!!"

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

"Dosure? Those young men shouldn't be allowed to leave this world unless **we **also go with them," the Nazi officer exclaimed.

"Hmph. Fool. You underestimate your master?" a taunting voice pierced through the darkness of the room.

"M-m-aster? No sir!" the man kneeled, "Please forgive me for my rudeness."

"No matter. Ikuso!" the figure leaped away.

"Hai!" and everyone in the room followed until the only sound was the wind rustling through the small window on the side of the room. Mice scurried around, looking for food in the remaining uniforms hung up on hooks.

Then, all was quiet. You could hear the crickets chirp outside.

**AN: LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! Expect very quick updates cuz I can update and stuff all day and week. (today is May 16th) Well now, we know what everyone is going to do.**


	7. Chapter 7: STOP!

**AN: HEYYYY!! Quick update huh? I updated yesterday(today is May 17th ). Soooo ready for the next chapter? Action happens!! SUUUSSPPPEEENNNSEEEE!! And words in italics are characters' thoughts.**

**Ikuso!**

**Chapter 7**

**STOP!**

Envy peared across the wall he was hiding behind. _What the hell do **they **want now? Ano kusoyaro!! _(**AN: pardon the language) **Those Nazis were still chasing him but they would NEVER find him. Oh! Oops! Envy had suddenly forgotten about his shape shifting ability. He quickly, and grudginly transformed himself into a small grey/ silver tabby cat.

_How'd they find out about me?! God! another enemy to the Full Metal squirt and his little anikie!_

_ Sudden voices alarmed him, "Where is he? Where'd he go?!" s and "Hey! keep a lookout! he can shapshift!"_

Envy raced across the rooftop to a safer place.

"ITEMO!! There!!" A Nazi officer suddenly pointed to him, "Load your guns!"

HOW DID THEY RECOGNIZE HIM?! _What is he?! _Envy thought desperately.

Bullets wheezed past him. Envy hopped and dodged and ran. _Sooner or later, one of these'll hit me!!_ _Dosure té?!_

A purple bullet entered his side. Blood flew out of his flank and he transformed back into his green haired self.

"Bastards! What have you done?!" Envy yelled from the roof. He couldn't move and the wound wasn't healing like it would normally have. Nazis were already climbing up to him. And suddenly, ropes circled him, they bound him to the roof. Envy struggled but couldn't get free. More blood gushed out of his side and the bullet...beeped.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Let me GO!!" Envy screamed, desperately. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures running towards him on the roof. The Nazis, however, didn't notice.

"**Ex-**Homunculus Envy," One Nazi stepped out of the crowd of Nazis to face Envy, "We have come to stop you. You almost killed my assistant and colonel Refus"

"ALMOST?! And what do you mean **Ex-Homunculus?**"Envy screamed at the man. He seemed, different. Assistant and colonel? _What does he mean? I killed ano yaro Refus!_

"Take him away," the man muttered. He was taller than most of his officers and somehow. Envy knew, from his appearance and clothing, that he was the chief. Or should I say, **Fuhrer. **He was dressed in a coat that went down to his ankles like Refus but it was a royal blue. A shining gold badge was pinned on his chest on the left. The Swatzika was carved in it, in a reddish colour. He was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt, dark midnight blue pants that stuck into his long black boots. A dark cherry red and royal blue belt wound messily around his thin waist. His coat was open, like Refus' and they were quite similar. (**AN: It seems quite obvious that Refus' coat was open since Envy could see his inside attire)** The man had long waist length long blond hair,slightly waivy at the end a hairless face and surprisingly, dark **red **eyes.

The man...did not look like he was himself. His expression was angry, his mouth curved slightly and eyebrows frowning. Two scars long scars bore the side of his right cheek, slightly crossed. He had a beautiful complexion.Light skinned and probably would have had nice shining eyes, light green perhaps. Envy frowned. _He's...being controlled! Sonakoto...!_

He felt hands at his side. They roughly grabbed him and dragged him to the ladder that led to the ground.

"HANASEI!!HANA--" Envy screamed but stopped when a hand grabbed one officer's arm while the man was dragging Envy.

"Let him go, " a soft voice muttered beside him. Envy turned slowly, his eyes following the figure. Alphonse Elric, dressed in red and dirty blond hair flowing loosely from a high ponytail, was holding a Nazi officer's arm.

Another figure landed beside Al. A taller boy, wearing a brown coat and his blond hair also flowing from a high ponytail too. Ed.

"Al. Let me handle him, " Ed growled. He gently pushed his brother aside and grabbed the man's arm. He twisted it **so **hard that Envy heard a crack and the arm was broken. The Nazi cried out in pain and held his arm, letting go of the ropes holding Envy.

"Sumanai!"Ed said loudly, a grin spreading across his pale face. THe two brothers were quite similar now but with minor differences. He elbowed the Nazi off the roof. The man fell, and landed hard on his side, a bit of blood gushing out.

"Hmph. Nii-san, these guys sure are weak aren't they!" Al chuckled, "HEY! **"Fuhrer-sama"!** We're taking Envy back!"

"YEAH! IKUSO AL!!"Ed called out knocking Nazis who tried to get in front of him senseless. He kneed the first in the stomach, punched with an uppercut another, kicked the third roughly on the ankles causing him to trip and fall off the roof and the last, he kicked him hard on the back. All of them fell off the roof, crying out in pain.

Others raced up the roof. Al bounded forward but he was not as quick as Ed. He blocked the punches and kicks he received quite effortlessly. He punched one in the stomach, caught another off guard banging him on the head, kneed another on the chin, and bashed another with the side of his foot causing him to fall off the roof. The Nazis below stood petrified, looking up at the scene. All the men that had been up there had either fell off and landed hard or were hanging off the railings. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"Is that all you have?" Al chuckled, an evil grin across his face, "We're taking Envy back!"

"O--r-r-a!! Matte te!!Wacckck!!" Envy stuttered as he was pulled away by the shoulders by Ed and Al.

The Nazis below stared, dumfounded, as the three leaped away.

"Suruko-sama. Or rather, Fuhrer-sama. Is this alright?" someone else stepped out of the crowd and said. It was Refus, the one who was supposedly killed by Envy.

"Let them go, Refus. We will soon see if they get away," the leader responded with only monotony.

**AN:Longest chapter yet!! thanks for all the reviews and hope you will review. **

Kazuki writes-a-TON-of-variety (name changed)


	8. Chapter 8: Nazé ore nii taskéni?

**AN: Hey!! I said I would update every day didn't I? Well I have! I keep my promises and today is May 18th and I updated yesterday. And also, feel free to ask me if you don't know what any of the romaji means. And I daresay I think I'm improving.**

P.S. I will also be writing a sequel to this fic. _We've come back, again_

Sate...Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8**

**Naze ore nii taskéni? ( Why save me?)(AN: The chapter is named after a quote one character says and you can guess who)**

Ed and Al dragged Envy into a deserted shack farther away. There were few furniture there but the house seemed sturdy enough and with Al piling the furniture against the door, it would be okay until the Nazis caught up to them. Ed pulled the patched greying curtains over the small window on the side.

"Full Metal," Envy called out once he was perfectly settled on a small bed in the corner.

Ed's attention went back to the green Homunculus, "Nani?"

But Al interrupted them, "Nii-san!! Kochi!!" He pulled the see-through curtains aside and pointed a something outside.

Ed rushed over, "Shimata! They're coming! Envy we're going! Follow us if you don't want to be dragged again!"

"I can move on my own!!" Envy hopped out the door after the two alchemists, or rather, **former alchemists.**

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

"Dokoda?! Keep a lookout!" A young Nazi lieutenant cried out, pointing frantically everywhere in alarm. The other soldiers looked around in response. A firm hand grabbed his arm and held it still. The lieutenant swiftly turned around to face the hand's owner.

"R-r-efus-sama!!" he cried out.

"I know that you wish to search for them, but Suruko-sama has ordered us to retreat. You should not risk losing your rank, you who recognized Envy despite his disguise. May luck shine upon you."

Refus walked away, not turning to look back at Lieutenant Foster.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Ed pointed to a nearby building, "Here. We can talk here."

"Shoto matte, Nii-san. Isn't that where Alphons used to live? They know where this is!!"

"No one would suspect us to come back here." Envy's voice rang out. He walked to the building, carefully examining it. He turned the doornob. It was open, of course.

After entering, Ed had prepared dinner with Alphons' left over food. Miraculously, the food had survived since it was in the freezer. Envy looked hesitantly down at his plate.

"Doshtano? You can eat you know?" Al said gently, when he realised Envy wasn't eating while his brother gobbled up his food ravenously.

"Nazé ore nii taskénii?" Envy asked, still staring down at his plate.

"No reason," Ed replied. His mouth was stuffed with beans and his voice slightly muffled.

"Nii-san!! You said you would explain!"Al protested. He had swallowed an **entire **mouthful just before. Ed's mouth, was still atrociously full.

"I didn--" Ed chocked, "Blaagggh!! ACCK!! hack!! hack!!"

"Anyways. Ignore him and allow me to explain, Envy,"Al turned away, and looked at Envy with a malicious grin on his face.

"A-a--al-l!!"Ed burst out, still chocking on his beans. Envy noticed that his milk jug was full, unlike his and Al's.

"We kinda needed your help--"Al was interrupted by Envy's gasp.

"I was searching for you so that I could help you!! Hmph. How ironic. To think that I feel like helping you. Ah well."Envy replied. He was eating now, savouring the dinner's taste with each bite.

"Let's just continue tomorrow, since Nii-san is being too noisy." Al grinned and replied.

"H-e-e-yy!! It was your fault Al!!" Ed protested, after regaining his breath.

-Well you were the one being stubborn!!

-Sometimes being stubborn is good!! Don't you know that AL!!

-WELL THIS TIME IT'S **BAD!!**

-I"M NOT STUPID!!

-Hey Hagane no ochibi-chan, you didn't drink your milk.

-WHO DID YOU CALL A DIMINUTIVE WHO LOOKS LIKE HE"S LESS THAN 8 YEARS OLD!!

-Nii-san! He just told you you didn't drink your milk!!

-I **HATE **MILK!!

-Come on Envy, let's get some sleep.

-HEY AL,ENVY!! COME BACK YOU--MMMPHPHGRPhGRPHH!!

Al had stuffed his kleenex in Ed's mouth.

**AN:sorry pretty short chapter. And the rant took a lot of it. **

Hope u review

Kazuki


	9. Chapter 9: The road home

**AN: Heyyy!! Wow quick update eh?2 in one day!! WOW!! ok now... This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of dialogue.**

P.S. I mentioned there would be a sequel right? PERHAPS!!

Reminders: Yeah I keep doing this.short chapters. (x) separations, romaji that you can ask about...

AHHH!! DISCAIMER!!

**Disclaimer: Ever heard of a disclaimer? WEll,it's to say that I don't own FMA.**

Chapter 9

The road home

"Kochi!"Envy whispered as they got to a ruined building. It was tall and lonely, the very building where that dreaded Nazi woman leader had used the transmutation circle to get to Amestris and nearly destroyed it. The circle had been long destroyed though and only a huge hole in the ground remained. Envy, was not leading the Elric brothers to that room, but to another, taking a shortcut through a dark corridor, only lighted with a small lantern Al had been so thoughful to bring. It was the night after they had rescued Envy, or should I say that they rescued him near dawn that night.

It was still only 11 at night, and they went so late because it was quiet, with only a few mice scurrying around.

"Envy, where are we going? I've never been to this part before."Ed whispered loudly. He **was **aware of the danger even if this was a deserted building, "The Nazis have a base somewhere else. Not here!"

"Shut up!"Envy growled in a furious whisper, "You'll see! I have to show you and Alphonse something I found before!"

"And by the way Envy. I forgot to ask this before but how did you get back to your true form?"Al whispered under his breath. The corridor was getting wider as they went and they all scrunched up against the walls.

"I said, you'll **see!!"**Envy grunted impatiently, refraining himself grudginly, from talking too loudly.

They reached a small hangar where there were rack storages and large wooden boxes. Ed moved his hand slightly over the wooden boxes. Ammo for the guns was stored in there. Most of the boxes' overcloths were ripped or moved to the side and the things inside were quite visable to the three in the hangar. SMG and rifle ammo, hand gun bullets, all sorts! But one box contained something different than the others. Needle tips poked out dangerously from the box. Al would have been pocked if not for Ed with the lantern. He gently removed a needle from the box and read a small sticker on its side. Envy pulled it away and threw it back into the box, tip first.

"Be careful with those. Those are the needles that they used on me to weaken me. I eventually got them out but they weakened me a whole lot. They're **poison **needles."Envy whispered to both of the brothers. Ed immediately stepped away from the box. They returned to look at the contents on shelves and hanging on hooks. A few rifles, shotguns, handguns and other firearms were piled on top of each other, messily organized on the shelves. Envy grabbed 2 handguns from the shelves and tossed them to Ed and Al.

"Go get some ammo from those boxes over there. You'll need it,"he advised. They did.

"What about you?"Al whispered. Ed moved the lantern towards the box with pistol ammo.

"It's okay,"Envy said, keeping is voice down the most he could, "I can shapeshift."

Al looked over to the things hanging on hooks. Cloaks, boots and uniform were hung from there. Al grabbed a pair of boots close to his size and shoved them on. They were not loud or heavy boots. He gave Ed a pair. He also grabbed 3 cloaks and tossed 2 to Envy and Ed. They **had **to make use of what was here.

Envy, however, was looking in a corner. A few pairs of jetboots were placed on the ground. He tossed the to Ed and Al.

"Take these instead,"he whispered,"since you can't shapeshift. And I can't carry you since my weight doesn't change. You guys will be too heavy."

The two boys nodded and shrugged them on. Envy grabbed an additional lantern from a shelf and 2 pots of oil.

"We should go."Al muttered. They opened the hangar door and headed out.

It ended up outside, on the balcony.

"Shoot! "Envy whispered,"I didn't take this route!Keep your heads down and turn off your lanterns! follow each other's breaths!"

They did as they were told. There wasn't any other sound apart from their silent breaths and crickets chirping. Ed slowly and quietly opened the door inside.

The trio entered as fast as they could, turning on their lanterns almost immediately. They were in a tall square tower that seemed to reach up 100 feet. Envy transformed into a small snake-like dragon and drifted up a few inches.

"Activate your jetboots!"

The brothers switched on the buttons on their boots and drifted upwards, following Envy. A blue light shone from the top of the tower, out a small hole that could only fit a human. Envy quickly transformed into his homunculus self while Ed and Al easily slipped through the hole. There were walls around the top of the tower, tall enough for a normal sized adult human to stand. _How tall **is** this tower anyways? Ed thought._

A giant transmutation circle was drawn on the side of the tower, near where Envy was standing.

"Just touch it. I think you'll regain your use of alchemy."he said, grinning. It was somewhat and evil grin but his eyes were glittering. Ed knew he could trust him. He knew it.

The brothers reached out and touched the circle lightly.

**AN:Wow. I made this up on the spot and I think this was one of my best chapters. Again, lots of description. I think my best chapters are this one and chapter 7:stop.**

Hope you all review

Kazuki


	10. Chapter 10: Sudden Encounter

**AN: HEY!! Another update!! WElll, I'm expecially busy today so this'll be quick.**

Reminders: sigh SHorter chapter...(x) separations, can ask me about romaji...

Disclaimer: I remembered that I don't own FMA. (Like I would ever forget)

Chapter 10

Sudden Encounter

_The two brothers reached out and touched the circle lightly._

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

But, in place of the blinding blue light that had healed Envy, an evil glowing red light envelopped the tower's top floor. A BOOM and a hole was exposed in the ceiling of the tower. The wind rustled gently.

"What--was that?"Al burst out, afraid. A tall dark figure stood on the high roof when Ed poked his head out of the newly created hole. He leaped through with Al and Envy following him.

"You!What are you doing here!?"Envy yelled at him, when he recognized it was the "Fuhrer" or Suruko-sama.

"I have business here."The man muttered. He glanced at Ed and Al, beside Envy.

"More like you want Envy!!"Ed cried at him and charged. Suruko easily dodged aside and swiftly came behind Ed.

"Fool. Too slow,"he replied, in the same monotonous voice. He aimed a sideways kick at Ed's unprotected back. Envy grabbed the leg just in time. Before Ed could say anything, the Suruko threw a backwards bicycle kick and threw Envy away. He landed hard near the edge of the roof. Before he could get up, Suruko was already towering over him.

"TAKE THIS!!"Al yelled,shooting at Suruko's back. Envy glanced up and noticed something hanging on Suruko's back. He stepped in front and blocked the bullet with his hand. Blood flowed from his outstretched palm.

"Envy! Nani o stéru?!" Al cried, after he saw Envy step in front of the long haired man.

Envy didn't answer and instead, he reached out and punched something on Suruko's neck. Red ruby coloured glass shattered and fell on the roof. Suruko had a shocking expression and his eyes slowly turned from red to green as Envy had thought. The great man fell unconscious. They heard footsteps coming that way.

Al hurriedly grabbed all the glass pieces that had fallen, clamped them into his hand. He didn't care if it bled and Envy and Ed heaved Suruko up and put him on Envy's back. They ran back _home_.

**AN: Well I had to rewrite the last part because had a technical glitch and had to shut off for about an hour and I was typing and didn't save before the glitch. Notice the italics on home? You'll see.**

Sorry this was so short.

See ya next chapter!!It'll be kind of a sub-section in the fic.

Kazuki

P.S. Don't be confused with the Chapter numbers and stuff because I just replaced the Author's notes in case someone tries to report me or something.


	11. Darkness & Light Chapter1

**AN: Sorry. I was extremely busy. School has finished now so I can update.**

Disclaimer: Definition: The written or verbal statement that I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

Darkness and Light chapter One: Discussions (sub section in this fic)

**Light**

Ed and Al slammed open the house door, panting with exhaustion and burdened by Suruko's large weight. Envy followed, also, surprisingly panting too.

A surprise greeted them in the kitchen on the way to the living room.

A young long haired girl, dark skinned and long faced stood washing the dishes in the sink. She looked up as they entered.

"Edward? And-"she paused, "Who are those three?"

"This is my little brother, Alphonse,"Ed replied as he placed Suroko on a nearby couch in the living room.

"Ore wa Envy. Just an acquaintance of theirs." Envy introduced himself. He just wanted to look like an ordinary person to the girl and stay out of suspicion's way. Apparently, the girl was a gypsy with psychic powers that went by the name of Noah. This was what he was told by a passing Nazi soldier when he was still considered an ordinary civilian.

"Noah-san. This is Suruko-san," Al introduced the long haired blond, "This necklace--" he showed her the shards, "influenced him to the Nazi side. He was their leader."

**Darkness**

"Drat! We losed the bakémono Suruko!" A harsh voice cried out in the dark room. Nazi soldiers were gathered around in a sort-of conference. The voice belonged to Lieutenant Grash, an experienced soldier.

"We shall have to elect a new leader!"

"Yes!"

Shouts of approval rang in the dark room as the voting began. A dark green haired teen was crouched outside below an open window. Envy was again, eavesdropping but it was for Ed, AL and Suruko who was now on their side. He grinned as he headed back to the house, disguised as the same silver cat as before.

**AN: I GOTTA GO!! SEE YA !! sorry this was so short!**

REvIEWS!!

Kazuki


	12. Darkness & Light Chapter2

**AN: Hey! yet another upload! Last chapter was extremely short sorry. Again, this is the sub-section in this fic.**

Disclaimer: You think I own FMA? I don't think so.

Beware of extremely short chapters and (x) separations maybe. I'm starting with darkness this time.

**Chapter 12**

**Dark and Light Chapter 2: Sudden action**

**Darkeness**

A clock rang in the distance. Nazis were gathered in the same dark room, their new leader elected. It was silent outside except for the distant clock.No crickets were chirping and then, everything fell silent. As if the whole world was waiting for the leader to begin speaking.

"We must take action. They have brought Suruko to their side, soldiers! Even that brat Envy has joined them! For what reason, we do not know," the leader spoke in a disgusted voice. He was less kind than Suruko with the necklace on.

"Wait Master," a young boy's voice spoke up in the darkness. The voice of a soldier. It was firm but trembling, " Why are we doing this? For Fuhrer-sama was it? Why was **he **doing this?" **(AN: Fuhrer-sama isn't referring to Suruko. It's the original leader. That woman or Hitler or whoever.)**

" Fool. Our goal is for a utopia. **Our **utopia. We must continue Fuhrer-sama's dream. We shall never forgive those opposing us."

The boy clenched his fists in anger as his face cracked up. "Bastards!" he cried out. He grabbed the leader by the neck, attempting to choke him. The leader, who's codename was Haste, merely shook him away.

"No one opposes us. Kill him," Two words were enough for soldiers to seize the young man. He was on his knees now, backing away from the guns pointed at him. His face showed determination. He closed his eyes and grinned slightly.

"This utopia shall never be accomplished." The young man grinned as pistol bullets shot through his heart and his life faded away.

"Send spies, my new assistant. We shall not fail this time."

"I shall go,master." This **new **lieutenant spoke up. It was Refus.

**Light**

"We'll need to spy on them again." Ed said as he draped his arm lazily on the armrest of his armchair.

"How about I go?" Envy said,smirking as he got up from his place on the couch beside Al.

"Hey take a break. We might as well send Al. He knows everything since I told him last night in our room"(**AN: Don't get the wrong idea. They were simply in the same room.) **"

"Yes. Discussion will be the best. And sending someone at the same time should benifit us." Suruko finally spoke up. His voice was brisk but quiet.

"Alright."Ed sneered. He hated discussions and this time, he knew what happened. Up on the rooftop, Ed had been the one to realise why Envy had blocked the bullet.

Al headed out in his hooded cloak and gear(switch blade and binoculars). Though they regained their use of alchemy, Al was hesitant to use it. He had told his anickie not to reveal them being alchemist. This would be discussed at the meeting going on at the home he had just left.

"Suruko-san. It's best if we begin explaining to you first since you weren't under control."Ed began. A hand stopped him.

"Wait Ed. This necklace--"

A sudden dashing sound.

A blur.

A mix of startled faces.

A broken window.

A hand and knife through Envy's chest. (**AN: Not the one with his heart. The other one)**

Blood gushed out of Envy's chest, flowing everywhere.

**AN: Yeah. A cliffhanger. That's it for now. sorry it was short.**

Be sure to review

Kazuki


	13. Darkness & Light Chapter3

_AN: Sorry for the wait. I was a little busy. _

_P.S. (x) separations and lack of a long chapter. _

_Chapter 13:  
Darkness and Light Chapter 3: Dance With the Darkness_

_Light_

Envy fell abruptly on the floor, in a pool of blood. The shards of the red jewel on Suruko's old necklace fell to the floor, a few shattering into even smaller pieces. Ed stood up at once, but Suruko sat, frozen, on the couch. There was a look of recognition on his face, as if he somehow recognized the attacker.  
The door blasted open and Al burst into the room, his eyes falling onto Envy in the pool of red liquid. He drew his switch-blade and charged ahead, to the open window. He dug the sharp blade fiercely into a black cloak. The attacker agilely escaped Al's switchblade, but was a little bit cut by the slash of killer-intent. AL, who was usually kind and gentle, had eyes shining like a killer's. They flashed of pride, will, and obviously killer intent.

He kicked and punched and struggled against the hold of the cloaked-one, grabbing the kitchen window-sill for support. Ed joined it, high-kicking the man in the head. Refus fell, and sprawled, drawing dust from the sandy streets outside. His black assassin's coat fell off him, revealing the Nazi's usual clothes.

Inside, the noise of the shattered glass against the kitchen floor woke Noah, who was sleeping peacefully a few minute ago. She ran downstairs in her nightgown, a look of concern on her face, her slightly braided hair flowing behind her.

"Stay back!" Suruko's thundering voice broke through all the confusion. Noah stopped in the middle of the staircase, panting a little. She peeked a little over to where Envy was.  
A small gasp started to escape her mouth, but Suruko rushed over to cover her mouth. _The one outside should not have heard her. We must not draw attention to here._ he thought.

In the kitchen, Envy was slowly rising from the blood. His hair was stained a little red, and his wound was recovering slower than usual. Clutching his chest with the hand that did not hold a few shards of red jewel, he stumbled towards the window, where the two Elric brothers stood, looking down at Refus on the ground.

Suruko could do nothing else but stay out and watch. He saw Envy cough up a little bit of blood in the hand that was clutching his chest but seconds ago. He watched Envy place the red jewel parts carefully on the ground with the other hand, and slammed another one to the floor, falling to his knees. Blood trickled down the green-head's chin, but the Homunculus shook himself up and regained a straight posture, dashing to the window.

Ed and Al watched him hop out of the window frame and followed him immediately. But Refus kicked them all back into the house and dived inside as well. He drew a slender sword from his belt; his previous one had fell from his hand near where Envy fell. His eyes darted towards the stairway, where Suruko and Noah stood. He licked his lips delightfully and then gazed at his small knife. It was also a slender blade, but oddly enough, was drenched in purple liquid, the same purple on the needles in the storeroom.

He made a dash for it, but Envy managed to kick him away in time. The young Nazi Lieutenant grinned slightly.  
"So you came back," Envy sneering voice reached echoed through the room. The long-haired part-human bent down, still keeping his eyes on the Nazi in front of him, and picked up the purple-drenched blade by the handle.  
He turned it over a couple of times, examining it carefully from head to toe. (_AN: Point to Hilt.)  
And he tossed it away, carelessly, towards the door._

The Lieutenant smirked. He disappeared with a flash and reappeared behind Noah. She let out a little scream, when his hand gripped her shoulder, like claws.  
"How about I kill her?"

Suruko turned around slightly to face his old lieutenant. His face showed no surprise at Refus' agility, but his eyes glowed with more ferocity than Al's.  
His expression turned to a frown, and he swiftly appeared behind Refus.  
"You will not harm her."

"Noah!" the two brothers cried out, rushing towards her. But the former controlled Nazi leader had already tossed his old Nazi lieutenant like a rag on the ground, in front of the Elrics, who had stopped and stood.

Envy ran towards them, limping slightly, and said, in a burning tone that shook all of them, "Teme! (You bastard!) Get outta here!_"  
__(AN: Teme means "you bastard" only in this sort of context)_

He only smirked again, and when the Homunculus dashed at him, he was dodging the thrown punches and kicks from Envy. Envy's disadvantage was being still a tiny bit poisoned from the dagger, and he stopped and coughed out blood again.  
But his wound has healed by now, releasing the remaining bits of purple poison into the air.  
He effortlessly kicked Refus away, grabbed him by the shoulder and swung him around the room, finally throwing him into the wall.  
ANd he only smirked in return.  
He watched the Nazi's slight smirk as Ed and Al tied him up for questioning.

_Darkness_

"Sono Orokamono wa osoi. (That fool is late.)"

"Yes. It seemed that he failed," Haste, the leader, said thoughtfully. He turned his gaze towards a group of Nazi friends in a corner, just lounging and listening to his words.  
They were in a reserved private room of the nearby tavern to their hideout.

"A word if you please, master. I shall go accomplish this," a tough-sounding voice spoke up. It was a little drunk-sounding as well, since they had almost all been drinking.

"Very well. But it's either you come back failed and receive punishment, die at their hands, or be held hostage."  
The leader paused for a moment.  
"You have great talent, Lieutenant. Take these and go."  
He handed the other some gear.

"Yes."

_AN: It's finished. I'd just like to say a few things. The person who said "That fool is late" is just another soldier. I got the idea for the chapter title, "Dance with the Darkness", from a Runescape song title, "Dance of Death".  
Thank you all who reviewed.  
I spent quite a bit of time on this chapter so please review,  
Kazuki  
P.S. Longer than usual, right? _


End file.
